Season 10 Scenarios
by gremlin2318
Summary: These are some short stories about what I think could possibly happen at the beginning of season 10.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Season 10 Scenarios

 **Summary:** This will be a series of short scenarios to explore what might happen at the beginning of season 10.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS LA or any of the characters. I simply enjoy writing about them in this forum.

 **Rating:** T - This one is rated T for the sadness and heartache in it. Sorry guys, but it was in my head and begging to be written. I'll warn you right off the bat since it happens pretty early in the story that there is a miscarriage.

 **Season 10 Scenarios**

 **Slipping Away**

As Kensi is waiting for news about Deeks in surgery, she begins to feel an uncomfortable dampness in her underwear. She makes her way to the bathroom wondering if she's just sweaty or if all the memories of her and Deeks running through her mind have made her wet down there. When she checks, there is blood in her underwear. She's not completely shocked because her periods have been sporadic lately. She's had some spotting here and there, nothing that has lasted more than two or three days.

She waits about 10 more minutes until a doctor comes and tells her Deeks will still be in surgery for another hour or so. She doesn't want to leave him, but she isn't feeling quite right; so she leaves her cell phone number with the desk on the surgical floor and heads back down to the floor where she received treatment when they came in. She doesn't want Deeks to wake up from surgery and find out she died from internal bleeding or something random like that.

"Senora, Como puedo ayudarte?" the medical assistant asks how she can help Kensi.

"I was checked out earlier, but I'm having some bleeding. It could be my period, but I'm not feeling quite right. I'm a little lightheaded," Kensi rambles anxious to get back to Deeks.

"Sigueme. Conseguire el doctor que te vio," the assistant assures Kensi in a calming tone as she shows her to an examining room.

"Ms. Blye, I hear you're not feeling quite right," Dr. Perez greets looking over Kensi's paperwork as he enters. The warm spectacled eyes of the older gentleman meet hers as she explains her symptoms again.

Looking back down at her chart he asks, "Ms. Blye did you know you are pregnant?"

Kensi gasps as tears fill her eyes. The pieces begin to come together. Her period hasn't been off the last month or two because she can't have kids; it was because she is carrying a child, her and Deeks's child.

Observing from her reaction that she didn't know, he offers to give her a minute alone. "Why don't you get changed, and I'll come back to examine you."

There's more blood when she removes her underwear. She doesn't need the examination. She already knows this child of theirs is slipping away, just as Deeks may be upstairs. Feeling like the whole world is coming down on her, she lets herself cry for a minute or two.

As she gets herself together, Dr. Perez knocks. He is kind and gentle with the examination just as he was earlier in the day when he spent a half hour with Kensi tending to her injuries.

"The baby is gone, isn't it?" she asks with a shaky voice and teary eyes.

"You went through quite a trauma this morning. Lo siento Mija," he gives his condolences as he pulls the table out further and guides her legs out of the stirrups and into a resting position. "Is there anyone I can find for you?" Dr. Perez offers.

"No, el esta en cirugia," she replies bringing her arm up over her eyes and curling up on her side.

"Take as much time as you need. I'll send Nicole in with some things to make you more comfortable in a few minutes," he offers.

* * *

Callen is in the waiting room when she returns. "Where have you been Kens? Are you okay?" he questions concerned.

She can't hold it together and the sobs begin to wrack her body.

"Is it Deeks?" he asks heart sinking. She shakes her head in the negative.

"Sam?"

She cries harder, but doesn't answer.

"Kens, you're scaring me. What's wrong?" Callen desperately inquires holding onto her biceps and looking into her eyes trying to determine the source of such anguish.

She wraps her arms around him and holds tight. "Don't let go," she pleads. "I feel like everything important to me in this world is slipping away. I need someone to hold onto."

"I've got you Kens," he promises hugging her tightly.

* * *

"Kens," he's calling for her and reaching out for her before he even opens his eyes.

"Hi baby," she soothes grasping his outstretched hand and standing to stroke his head.

"You okay?" he asks caressing her arm.

"No, but I'm better now that you're awake," she responds dropping a kiss in his hair and a few tears too.

* * *

"You're still crying," Deeks notes the next time he wakes up. He grazes the back of his finger down her warm, wet cheek. "I'm going to be okay Fern."

"I know, but I have to tell you something," she shares nervously.

"Are you okay?" he asks concerned, taking one of her hands in his.

Her eyes meet his and the words come out in a rush. "Yes, but our baby is not. I was pregnant Deeks and I lost our baby." She can't look him in the eyes any longer and her head drops next to their joined hands on the bed in guilt and shame and sadness.

Deeks takes a minute to process the gargantuan news.

"Did you know before you came?" he asks flatly. He has to know.

She raises her head again, big tears rolling down her cheeks. "No, all the oops and we never got pregnant. Then this last month or two I had so little blood, my mind went the other way, that we were too late to have kids."

Tears are in his eyes as he tries to process.

"I'm sorry Deeks. I'm so, so sorry. You were right when you said that we need to start thinking of ourselves before the case. I've let everything slip away to hang onto what...a job?" she questions herself beginning to feel the anger and pain along with the sadness. "I saved Mosley's boy, but I lost our own," she chokes out.

"Come here," Deeks requests patting the bed beside him as his own hot tears cascade down his face.

"I'm sorry Deeks. I know how much you wanted this. I'd understand if..."

"Don't even think it. You're not getting rid of me that easy," he insists wrapping an arm around her.

She's finally the place she's wanted to be ever since she figured out what was happening.

"All I can think about now is what he or she would have looked like," she sniffles resting her head on his shoulder. "It aches so much inside and has nothing to do with the physical pain. I can't do this without you. I don't want to do life without you. I love you."

"I don't want to do life without you either. I love you Kens. We won't let our love slip away. We'll hang onto each other and climb back from this together," he promises. He kisses her head and they caress and hold each other as they cry together for the child they will never know.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I apologize again for the heartache in this one. It was just begging to be put down on paper. I pretty much wrote it in one afternoon. I apologize for the bad Spanish. I haven't figured out accents on my new computer yet. The next one is going to be serious as well, but with a little more room for joking. I also have an idea for a different story set in the future like this one, but with a much happier ending.


	2. What is Happening?

**Title:** Season 10 Scenarios

 **Summary:** This will be a series of short scenarios to explore what might happen at the beginning of season 10. I don't know that this one is a real possibility to happen on the show, but you never know what the writers are going to do.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS LA or any of the characters. I simply enjoy writing about them in this forum.

 **Rating:** T

 **Season 10 Scenarios**

 **Chapter 2: What is Happening?**

* * *

Deeks groans as he begins to come to. Kensi's attention is immediately stolen away from the planning session she is having with Callen and Arlo Turk about how to fortify the hospital and fend off the General and his men should they decide to return and finish the job. She moves to Deeks's side taking his left hand in her right and using her other hand to stroke his hair.

"Deeks are you in pain?" she checks.

He makes sounds that aren't actual words.

She brings her hand down from his hair to cradle his cheek and tries, "Baby, can you open your eyes?"

Deeks's eyelids flutter a few times before they open and his eyes find hers.

"Hi babe," she welcomes him back into consciousness. Her other hand comes up to his other cheek and she brings her lips to his.

He responds for a second before gently nudging her back. "What...What's happening?" he questions in a confused, yet standard Deeks joking whisper, as he tries to process where he is and what's going on. Kensi simultaneously tries to interpret why he barely responded to her kiss. 'Is he in physical pain? Is he just too out of it still? Does he remember their argument?'

"I'm sorry," she apologizes continuing to caress his face and neck. "I didn't mean to sweetheart," she explains remembering that he was right there comforting her, but also gave her space when she woke up from her coma. "I'm just so happy you're awake."

"Don't be sorry. It's awesome, Just surprised," he explains using as few words as possible since just talking seems to be taking all of the effort he can muster.

"I know we fought and everything..."

"We fought?" he interrupts still trying to make sense of what the heck happened to him and what is happening between him and his partner.

"You don't remember?" she inquires concerned, sitting back and letting her hands fall to her lap. When he gives a slight shake of his head no after thinking for a minute, she continues, "That doesn't matter. What matters is that you're awake. How are you feeling? Do you need anything? I should get a doctor."

"Kens, slow down. Let's start with where am I and what happened?" he requests. He rests a hand on the knee she has curled in front of her to settle her since he has deduced that apparently they are a very hands-on partnership now.

"We're in Mexico. We came to rescue Mosley's kidnapped son, which we did; but as we were trying to get ourselves out our car was hit by a rocket," she explains trying to keep her voice slow and calm.

"Who's Mosley?" Deeks asks.

Kensi is taken aback by this question. She realizes that Deeks may have lost more than just the memory of the accident. Her stomach drops as she puts the puzzle pieces she's been collecting over the past few minutes together and comes to the conclusion that he may not even remember that they are a couple.

"Deeks what's the last big event that happened in our lives?" she asks.

After taking a few moments to consider her question, he answers, "You solved your dad's murder." He scours her facial expression and her eyes for evidence of just how bad this is.

Kensi has to will herself not to freak out and not to cry. "I should get a doctor," she reiterates.

"Kens," he gently grasps her wrist to keep her at his bedside. "How much time?"

"You remember me, so not that long," she smiles trying to be positive and light so that he doesn't get upset.

* * *

"You should rest," Kensi encourages later that night.

"Six years Kens, I need to know."

"The doctor said it may come back to you a little each day," she deflects unsure about how to tell him about the terrifying, tough, and heartbreaking parts of the last six years.

"The doctor also said talking about the missing time might help trigger other memories from that time," he counters. "We're in love, right?"

"Yes, we're in love," she relents with a smile as she sits on the bed facing him resigned to the fact that he's not going to give up until he knows more.

He holds her hand as they have done a few other times throughout the day while talking to doctors and waiting for more tests. "I don't remember the details, but this," he says lacing their fingers, "feels right. This is the only thing about today that is good."

His words bring to her a calm she hasn't felt in days.

"So, when? how?" he asks about their love.

"Well it all started with our thing," she teases.

"That I remember," he reminds her squeezing her hand.

"I kissed you while we were undercover..."

"I knew you must have started it," he interrupts delighted for some reason that she was the precipitant.

"Wait a minute!" she objects playfully. "You started it with all your flirting and inuendo."

"Good to know no one is immune to the Deeksness, not even Bad Ass Blye," he teases ignoring her objection. "So what happened next?"

"We ignored said kiss for over a year and became so frustrated with our unresolved feelings that I basically baited you into kissing me."

"And then we got together?" Deeks wonders.

"I wish," she replies softly. "We've been through so much Deeks. Besides our friendship, all we've come through together is the foundation of our relationship."

Sensing that thinking about some of the events that brought them together is causing her anxiety and pain, he invites tugging on her hand, "I think you should come here baby, and we can trigger some happy memories with a more physical approach."

"There's the man I know and love," she affirms with a smile as she lets him draw her closer. His kiss is tentative at first, but instinct takes over and it quickly becomes comfortable.

"I can't believe that just happened," he states with wonderment then softly brings his lips to hers again. "And that you let me call you baby and you didn't punch me," he adds with teasing sparkle in his eyes.

"I do much less punching these days," she informs mirthfully.

"So then you're happy?" he concludes.

"Very happy," she assures him lying her head on his shoulder wondering how she's going to tell him that he's not happy with their current life. She's still trying to wrap her head around that herself.

He lifts her chin and begins kissing her again. She loses herself for a minute, but then gently places a hand on his chest and advises, "We probably should slow down. It might make things more complicated."

"Okay, but will you stay to sleep? I need you to stay," he confides. In the confusion and upheaval of this world with missing pieces he's woken up to; she's the center, the link, and the calm that he needs.

"Of course I'll stay," she assures snuggling in next to him.

* * *

"I had a really hard time after Afghanistan," she shares as she helps him walk the hospital corridor, "but you always knew how to make it a little more bareable."

"Wow, I always knew you were tough, but wow!" Deeks marvels in wonderment. "You weren't kidding when you said we've been through a lot." Yesterday when he was wondering about his dental implants, she'd had to tell him about his own experience with torture.

"Yeah, and if that wasn't enough, for part of that mission you thought I was dead," she shares softly.

A vivid feeling comes to him. "Deep down I didn't believe it," he shares emphatically, remembering seeing the picture of Kensi with her throat cut and feeling deep pain and sorrow, but somewhere deep down not being able to believe it was true. "There was another time I was more certain I lost you." He stops walking and steps to the side of the hallway closing his eyes as he tries to focus on the memory. "You were taken by someone...I...I shot him in the head."

"Ferris," she fills in the missing information, "a rogue CIA Agent. Did Sam or Callen tell you about that?"

"No, I think things may be starting to come back in bits and pieces." He steps into her personal space. "I'm having a very evocative memory of you in a sexy Mrs. Claus teddy," he lowers his voice huskily as he leans in to nip her lips. "How about we head back to the room to refamiliarize myself with those memories. I'd also like to make sure the sex machine still works."

"Ok, walking the floor today a few times doesn't make you Superman. Obviously your brain is returning to it's normal stunted functioning. I'm sure the sex machine will function too," she assures him.

"How about a little rubdown along with the other muscles tonight, just to be sure?" he playfully suggests trying to draw her closer.

She slips away smiling because he appears to be out of danger and returning to normal.

"Kensi?!" he calls after her still looking for an answer to his proposition. She waits for him to catch up and his heart and body are gleeful when he reads in her expression that she hasn't completely dismissed his request.

* * *

"It's been a pleasure getting blown up abroad again with you boys, but I'll see you in two weeks. First I'm going to milk this Worker's Comp Hetty's gotten me for all it's worth. Maybe take this one on a vacation. We don't seem to do enough of that," Deeks informs Callen and Sam as Callen pulls up in front of his and Kensi's home.

"Rest up," Sam encourages.

"Take all the time you need," Callen adds as they part ways.

"Are you serious about going back to work in two weeks?" Kensi asks as she unlocks the door.

"Yeah, I mean maybe a little less or a little more, but somewhere around there. Why?"

"It's just, you wanted out before we left Deeks, remember?" she asks as they drop their bags to the floor.

"I guess that's a memory I don't have back yet. I can't really imagine not working with you," he shares sagging onto the couch.

"Neither can I babe, but you want a family; and constant pressures of the job and constant worry about losing me were getting to you," she enlightens him as she joins him.

"This is all going to take time: getting all my memories back, processing everything you and I have been through, and finishing planning out wedding. I think we can at least keep working until then," he suggests.

Kensi isn't so sure about this plan. Deeks's memory seems to be void of the fears about the job it held just a few weeks ago, but now hers is full of them. "Or, we could both take a leave of absence and fix up that bar you bought."

"Let's just see what happens," he replies searching the end table drawer for the takeout menus.

* * *

"I don't like this. It doesn't feel right," Kensi tells the guys in a hushed voice in the bull pen a few weeks later.

"He knows what he's doing, and Nate's signed off," Sam reasons.

"He has a brain injury," Kensi argues. As the guys' expressions change, she knows Deeks has walked up behind her and she can't stop the guilty and remorseful expression that comes to her face.

"It's okay. I know you all have your concerns, but brain trauma Deeks may just be superior to regular Deeks," he boasts holding up a near perfect target from the shooting range.

"Anything would be an improvement," Sam jests clapping Deeks on the shoulder as they are whistled upstairs by Eric.

After the briefing Kensi is the last to leave.

"Hey Kens, you okay?" Nell checks in.

"Remember when you got to be a field agent because of my trauma in Afghanistan and recovery?"

Nell nods.

"This is the same. I got what I wanted, just not the way I wanted it."

* * *

Thanks for reading. Reviews are always welcome.


	3. I Needed to Hear That

**Title:** Season 10 Scenarios Chapter 3

 **Summary:** This is a series of short scenarios to explore what might happen at the beginning of season 10. This chapter was going to be my acknowledgement that we probably won't get to see all of the conversations Kensi and Deeks have to resolve their issues from the season 9 finale, but I couldn't do it and wrote all of the conversations anyway. It also incorporates some of the spoilers we've gotten here in the U.S. so far. **WARNING Major Spoilers for Season 10.** This chapter was started way before the sneak peeks aired though, so it appears my order of events in this chapter is probably off.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS LA or any of the characters. I simply enjoy writing about them in this forum.

 **Rating:** T

* * *

 **Season 10 Scenarios**

 **Chapter 3**

 **I Needed to Hear That**

"Something's not right," Deeks informs her. He's calm, but she can hear the fear in his voice and she knows her charade isn't working. She's not sure exactly what's wrong; but his pupils are way too dilated for her comfort and he keeps losing consciousness, so she knows it's some type of traumatic brain injury. The fact that he's talking to her when he does wake up only eases her worry a little.

"I've got you. I'm going to get you home," she returns the promises he'd made her when she was in peril or when she'd been afraid. The guilt and fear threaten to overtake her and she continues, "I'm sorry baby. I'm sorry that we're here and that I didn't listen to you about coming, that I didn't have your back." On the last part her voice cracks and she turns away from him to get control of the tears that are threatening to fall. She's determined to be strong for him.

"Hey," he reaches out and trails his fingers down her lower back just wanting to be close and connect with her if this really is the end. There are so many things to say, but he goes with the purest, truest statement he feels with every fiber of his being. "I love you."

She turns back toward him cradling his head in her arms and she wraps her body around him as gingerly as she can. "I love you so, so much," she proclaims from the depths of her aching heart. He slips back into unconsciousness as she holds him.

"Please don't let this be it," she repeats over and over in her mind as she runs her fingers through his hair and a few tears fall. For the next few hours she alternates between sneaking peeks out the window and trying to keep her partner comfortable. She wonders how Sam and Callen are doing in their hiding spot in an another abandoned building nearby. If one pair is found, the plan is to lie and say the other two died in the fire in hopes that Williams and his men will be satisfied with the capture of two of them. She wonders and worries about if the good guys will find them first or if it will be Williams. The thought of Williams and the General finding them first ranks pretty close to the terror she felt when she was captured by the Taliban, but the trepidation that has her stomach churning is the fact that she knows Deeks has a head injury and needs a hospital. She wants to move him again to try to find help, but she knows she can't. She has no idea where they are; so she waits, prays for help, and reflects on their last conversation begging and bargaining for more time to make it right.

When Williams and his men come her instinct is to hide Deeks and not let Williams and his men near him in this vulnerable state. If by some miracle Williams didn't find him, it would still do Deeks no good because he wouldn't get the help he needs. Instead, she wraps herself around him again planning to protect him for as long as she can.

Her heart sinks as she is thrown down next to Callen and Sam. They have been found too. She struggles to sit up and lay eyes on Deeks, but a large boot slams her shoulder back into the ground. As she exchanges a few choice words in Spanish with the offender she is glad for the anger rising in her as it is replacing the fear.

When Williams asks them where his son is, Kensi nods sternly to Deeks demanding, "Get him some help and I'll tell you where your son is."

Laughing Williams sneers, "You think any of you are going to live?"

She really didn't, but it was worth a shot.

Callen half coughing half chuckling beside her catches her attention. She looks over about to give him a confused, "What the hell?" look when she hears it too and a smile smile comes to her own lips. U. S. Army vehicles, the cavalry has arrived!

* * *

A few days later a quickly recovering, but frustrated Deeks informs Kensi that he thinks he might stay in Mexico for a while.

"You can't stay here!" she exclaims, but then reigns it in because, while Deeks is already up and about after only 4 days, he still needs to take it easy. Calmly, she reminds him, "There's still a price on our heads."

"Where am I going to stay at home?" he challenges.

"In our home," she replies matter-of-factly.

"Kens, since I turned the corner, things have been strained between us. I think we need some time to think and really figure out what we want." It pains him to do this. In fact, it is breaking his heart, especially as she starts to get the upset and panicky look she had in the parking garage.

"No!" she insists wringing her hands. "No, no, no!"

"Kens," he says her name softly to calm her.

"I need a minute," she tells him turning and leaving the room. She doesn't want to escalate things the way she did in the parking garage.

He takes a deep breath and lays back to relieve the tension building in his head. He really hopes he knows what he's doing because in this moment it feels like he's really messing it up.

It doesn't take her long to return. When she does, she states plainly, yet aggressively, "You're crazy if you think I'm going to let you stay here. You need to be seen by specialists at home to make sure there is no lasting damage."

"Says the woman who wants to have our children at home. That is if you even want to have our children." He knows it's a low blow, but he's hurt and confused and doesn't know how to get past what happened in the parking garage.

"I didn't say I didn't want to," she tells him quietly. "I said what if we can't? It's just so uncertain."

"What about adoption?" he suggests.

"Yeah, maybe, I don't know," she struggles. "Can I tell you what I do know?"

He nods.

"I know that I love you more than anything in this world. And, while I love having you as my work partner and don't want that to end; having you as my best friend and life partner is way more important. Also, if you think for a minute that I'm not going to be with you for every step of your recovery, you have more brain damage than we originally thought."

The last little part of her speech gets him to smile and he gives her a soft, "Ok"

"Really?" she checks.

"Really," he assures her "I think I just needed to hear that."

"If you want to stay, I'll stay, but will you please consider coming home?" she requests.

* * *

Three weeks later she joins him on the porch of a cabin in Lake Tahoe and delicately plucks a book from his hands replacing it with a plate holding a sandwich, sliced apple, and some carrots.

"Don't overdo it," she advises gently after kissing his cheek.

"It's really interesting, but I'll try, as long as you get your back checked out when we get home," he bargains noticing she's still having trouble straightening after bending over.

She opens her mouth to object, but he cuts her off. "It's not getting better, and we're not taking a chance with your back."

She nods in agreement as she mirrors his sideways sitting position on the porch swing.

"So, a business book, huh?" she questions nervously. They've been enjoying some time off together at home and with some mini vacations. While there are moments of ease and fun, there are other times when things between them still feel tense and heavy.

"Yeah, I'm getting a lot of great insights. It's going to take a bit longer than I planned, but I still think it's an achievable dream," he shares, then takes a large bite of sandwich. When he finishes chewing he asks, "So when did Hetty contact you?"

Kensi's jaw drops and she sputters, "Wha...? How did you know?"

"I know you Kensalina," he states simply with a half smile.

"This morning, she wants to know if we're coming back."

He already knows what she wants by how anxious and distracted she's been all morning.

"I know at the hospital I said I could give up work us for us us, it's just now that's it's here I...I...," she starts to get emotional as her leg bounces against the swing.

Deeks reaches over and places his hand on her thigh. "Baby, I know you hate the bar."

"I don't!" she objects.

"You look sick to your stomach every time we're there," he matter-of-factly lets her know that he knows and it's okay.

"Ok, there's parts of the idea I hate, but there are parts that excite me," she admits.

"Like I said, this bar thing is going to take a bit longer than I thought. I need three more years to have 15 in at LAPD which will give us an adequate pension. So, that's my timeline; three more and I'm out. I hope you'll be ready by then too. And even though I'm staying in, I can't keep doing it the way we've been doing it. There are rules for a reason. Our first loyalty has to be to each other, not Hetty, or Callen, or the case. I'm not sure how much more trauma I can take, but I do know that I'll be able to live with whatever happens if I know I did my job responsibly, ethically, and to the best of my ability."

She hears reason and truth in everything he's saying. She needs to make sure that he's sure. "You don't have to stay in for me Deeks. I couldn't live with myself if..."

"As much as I love you, I'm not staying in for you. Rescuing Derrick rekindled the fire to make a difference for awhile longer."

"Well, we can make some changes, like no more overseas ops, no solo ops..." she pauses as she considers what else she can give up to make their job safer in order to meet him halfway.

"Those sound good baby, but don't go changing too much. I don't want you to stop being your courageous, dedicated, giving self. And, if in three years, you're not ready, we'll figure it out."

Silent tears slip down her cheeks as a tremendous weight is lifted from her shoulders.

Deeks sets aside his lunch and reaches for her pulling her into his arms.

"I needed to hear that. I love you baby," she shares melting into him.

"I love you too. How about we go inside and I'll show you how much." He takes a deep breath as he kisses her hair and a tear or two of relief slide from his own eyes.

"I just told you not to overdo it," she teases.

"Oh, I don't plan on it. I think a slow, sensuous afternoon is just what the doctor ordered," he suggests as his hands slowly travel up her back and he kisses her forehead.

* * *

This is the last chapter in this series. There's one little argument that I couldn't quite fit into this chapter, but maybe there will be an opportunity for me to write it as an extra scene for one of the first episodes of season 10. I apologize for any mistakes. I really wanted to get this posted before Sunday, which I'm so excited for! Thanks for reading and reviews are always welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Season 10 Scenarios Chapter 4

 **Summary:** This is a series of short scenarios to explore what might happen at the beginning of season 10. So, this is the disagreement I couldn't figure out how to fit into the last chapter. Turns out it's a lot easier if you just throw the characters into the middle of it. It just wouldn't leave me alone and I had to put it out into the world, so it's very rough. It also incorporates some of the spoilers or possible spoilers we've gotten here in the U.S. so far. **WARNING Major Spoilers for Season 10.**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS LA or any of the characters. I simply enjoy writing about them in this forum.

 **Rating:** T

* * *

 **Season 10 Scenarios**

 **Chapter 4**

"Hidoko's dead Kensi! She's dead! I have brain damage! And, you want to go back?" he exclaims angrily pacing their living room.

"I...I...just..." she stumbles because she knows it's crazy and she doesn't know how to explain how her heart is torn in two by this. "Will you come sit down Deeks?" she requests softly, trying to calm him as she is worried about how angry he is and what effect that may have on his recovery.

"No," he replies flatly, running his hands through his hair. "When is enough enough Kens? Maybe you weren't as effected by Michelle's death, but that was the straw for me."

"Don't paint me as unfeeling Deeks," she literally stands her ground stopping him mid-pace as she stands in front of him.

"I'm not! I'm just trying to explain to you how I feel!" He throws up his arms in exasperation.

Simultaneously she continues with growing fire and emotion, "You're not the only one the paramedics had to pull off Michelle when they arrived." She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes to regain control of her emotions as she shares, "Sam's going back and he's going to need someone to watch his back. He's family. I can't leave him out there alone." She wipes her damp hands on her jeans as she retakes her seat on the couch.

He turns toward the window and blows out a few deep breaths of his own as he composes what he wants to say to her next. As he turns back to her and walks toward the couch, he sighs, "I get that, and I love that about you, but when do we come first Kens?" he asks holding out his hands upturned emphasizing the question with his body movements as he sits a foot or so away from her on the couch.

"I don't know Deeks," she replies looking down at her hands. "You're my partner and my family and you've always come first for me, but Hetty, Callen, Sam, Eric, Nell, and everyone else are my family too. I don't know how to leave them when I know I can be in there helping. Also, I do this to keep people safe, but I also do it for the people who no longer can: Dom, Renko, Hunter, Granger, Hidoko, Michelle, my dad. I think a big part of me knows that when I let NCIS go, it will be letting another link I had to my dad go," she admits. His hands have found their way around hers giving her the courage to look up into his eyes as she asks, "Are you going to leave if I stay?"

There's at least a full minute of uncomfortable silence before Deeks states cautiously yet firmly, "If we stay in, you have to be able to put us first."

"I know, none of this would have gone down the way it did if I had followed you home that night and we had talked. I should have, I'm sorry. I always look to you and respect your opinion and decisions on the tough cases, and I didn't this time because I was upset, which was reckless. I promise I'll be a better listener when it comes to our safety, and that we'll talk about the implications and possible ramifications of each case on us from now on." She rubs her thumb over the back of his hand as silence fills the room again. "Wait, did you say if we stay in?" she questions as a small smile flirts with her lips and a brightness fills her eyes.

"I'm not going to go out like this. I want to go out on my own terms," he says with pride. "That being said. I don't want to do this forever. It's okay to let someone else do this job Kens. It's okay to move on." He reaches up and caresses her cheek hoping that if he starts planting the seeds now, someday soon she'll be ready.

She knows in her head that he's right, and has increasing hope that her heart will catch up.

* * *

Okay, so this really is the last chapter in this series LOL. Like I said, I just had to put it out there before tomorrow, so it is a really rough draft. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. Your words and encouragement always inspire me to be better.


End file.
